No one should be alone on Valentine
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Ino didn't really care she was alone on Valentine's Day, but with all her friends making out with their significant other, she feels really lonely. But who is that gorgeous girl leaning against the wall and why does she seem just as lonely as Ino feels? That won't be for long if Ino can change any of that... Yuri, InoHina and it starts out with your usual club scene!


Hey everyone! It's been a while and I am sorry, but some things have come between me and my motivation. Lets just hope this will actually get me to writing again... On another note this is my second Yuri story! And I think this one is a lot better than the first!^^

I dedicate this Valentine story to Meti who has supported me through everything I struggled with and who has been an amazing friend during rough times. She even wanted to be my Valentine today and therefore she is my special girl. Thank you for everything, Meti.

...

Valentine's Day, also known as Single Awareness Day. A day Ino tried to ignore as much as possible, because she was indeed aware of the fact that she was single. She didn't mind much, but it was kind of confronting when you go out with your friends to party and all of them are smooched together, unaware of anything else that's happening outside of their little bubble.

Ino just wanted to dance! To forget about the fact that you were supposed to be with someone today and just shake her body until her feet were unable to keep her upright. Of course the sky high heels she was wearing didn't help either and she loved it. She was wearing one of her shortest dresses, almost showing off her ass, which she then shook at every song that gave her the opportunity. Maybe she was trying to get more attention than on other nights out, but she couldn't help but feeling rather lonely.

When the next pair of her friends started making out, leaving her the only one without a partner, Ino went to the bar to get a drink. Alcohol might help spice this night up a bit. This was the first time there was no line at the bar since everyone was on the dance floor lip locked. She ordered a nice full glass of Vodka Lemonade, asking for a double immediately and turned around with her plastic cup in her hand, straw between her lips and eyes scanning the crowded place. She glared when her eyes fell on her friends. Even her best friend couldn't be more considered of her, her eyes fixed on Naruto. Sakura didn't even like him! But of course she was desperate to not be alone on this particular day…

Ino's blue eyes shot away from them, annoyance filling her more and more. The straw between her lips was chewed on, her frustration clearly visible. She didn't want to be alone either. Valentine's Day wasn't a day someone should be alone on.

Another song was set in and Ino immediately recognised it as one of her favourite songs to dance to. Don't blame the party… A slight smile found her lips and she slowly moved towards the dance floor again. To this song she would even dance alone and that was what she did. She quickly emptied her glass and through it to the side, uncaring of where it landed and let her body move to the song. Her long blond hair was thrown around, probably smacking people in the face. Like she cared really… Her blue eyes were still moving through the crowd and then she saw someone, appearing just as lonely as she was.

Long black hair reaching to the small of her back, most of it hidden between her back and the wall she was leaning against. Clothes that hid most of her body. Long pants with a high closed t-shirt above it in a colour that accented her pale grey eyes. She would almost go unnoticed if she hadn't been wearing that red lipstick, making her luscious lips pop out.

Curiously Ino cocked her head to the side, still staring at the pale girl. When those soft grey eyes slowly turned towards her, Ino smiled at the girl. Immediately the girl looked away, her eyes casted down in a shy matter. This actually made Ino smirk, especially when she saw that the girl was still looking at her out of the corner of her eyes.

With long strides Ino went to the girl, letting her heels clack on the floor. She leaned against the wall right next to the girl, her blue eyes glittering with curiosity. Carefully the other looked up at the blonde, shyness present in her eyes, but also the same curiosity shining through.

'This is my favourite song. Want to dance with me?' Ino asked the girl, already grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the crowded dance floor. She could feel the girl struggling against her hold, but Ino was definitely not letting go. There wasn't much room to dance, so Ino placed her hands on the girls hips and pulled her closer, letting her body listen to the music again.

Eventually the other's hips started moving as well, a bit hesitatingly still, but moving nonetheless. It made Ino smile and pull her even closer. Ino thought the girl was very beautiful and she definitely liked the shyness. It was something she could guide and make use of. She always had been very dominant. The girl's arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Ino's neck, stabilizing herself in Ino's hold.

'What's your name?' Ino yelled out to be heard over the music.

Pale eyes snapped up at her face again, her lips forming in a tight thin line as her eyes slowly descended down again. Ino could see the lips moving, apparently answering her question. She leaned closer to the red lips, signalling she hadn't heard it and this kept going until the girl actually screamed out her answer. 'Hinata!'

Ino leaned back again, smiling down at Hinata who looked shocked at how she had just screamed. 'I'm Ino,' she then said back at a quieter moment in the song.

Hinata actually smiled then, giving her a slight nod in acknowledgement. A different song was set in and the arms tightened around Ino's neck, pulling her face closer to Hinata's. 'I really like this song,' Hinata commented, the smile still on her lips and her hips now slowing down to move to the new beat of the music.

The girl just looked so sweet with those red lips formed in a smile and the pale eyes looking almost high on the music blasting from the speakers. Ino pushed their hips together and brought her face right in front of Hinata's, their lips inches apart. 'No one should be alone on Valentine,' she said softly, before leaning in and bringing her lips down on Hinata's.

Ino heard Hinata taking a deep breath, immediately sinking into the kiss. It was a slow kiss, lazy almost, but Ino liked how Hinata let her tongue sweep through Ino's mouth. One hand left Hinata's hips and went up, grabbing a part of the long black locks and pulling her head back a bit. Now Ino felt in control again, letting her tongue peek between those red luscious lips this time. They stayed like that for a while, Hinata never obliging against Ino's rougher treatment.

Then voices pulled them out of their world, making Ino break the kiss and listen to what they were saying. Apparently some of the guys had noticed that they had been kissing and had been looking at them instead of their girls. Typical. But Ino's eyes were fixed on Hinata, noticing the slight blush on her cheeks and the pale eyes shyly looking around. Ino grabbed her chin and made Hinata look at her. A shocked expression found Hinata's face until her pale eyes were looking at Ino. A big smile formed on her lips and a giggle erupted from her throat.

'You have lipstick smeared everywhere,' she yelled in Ino's ear when the other shot her a confused look and soon a smile found Ino's lips as well.

'It's all worth it if I get to kiss you,' Ino responded, pulling Hinata in another kiss instead of wiping the lipstick away. She didn't care how she looked. Everyone would know now that she kissed Hinata and somewhere she was very proud of that. The girl was so beautiful, those pale eyes pulling Ino in every time they were looking at her.

The night continued, song after song being played. Sometimes they danced and sometimes they kissed some more, but for most of the evening they were inseparable. Only the toilet coming in between them from time to time. But then the lights turn on, brightening up the whole place and really seeing how everyone looked after a night of dancing and drinking. Hinata still looked beautiful even with her lipstick smeared all over her face.

They got separated this time, both looking for their coats and their friends that were somewhere around the place. Ino's eyes kept glancing back to where she left Hinata, trying to follow her wherever she went, but at some point Ino lost her. Desperately she tried finding her, but it wasn't until she was outside she saw the girl again, standing right next to her friends. One of them looked kind of like her and must've been family. Hinata was staring at the ground, looking almost sad and Ino immediately knew how she felt, because Ino felt the very same way. Afraid the other had already left without even saying goodbye.

No one was paying attention to Hinata and neither were Ino's friends to her. Quickly Ino walked over to the other group and grabbed Hinata's hand, pulling her away from the group. Confusion crossed the pale eyes until Hinata noticed who it was. Both with a big smile on their face they started walking away as fast as they could.

When Hinata's friends finally noticed the girl was gone, they could hear them shouting her name. This only made the two girls giggle and make a run for it, not wanting to be caught. Ino led Hinata to her house, determined to keep Hinata at her place over night.

Ino opened the door for Hinata, pulling the still giggling girl inside. She shushed her, not wanting to draw attention from her roommates who might already be in bed doing god knows what.

Ignoring certain voices coming from various places in the apartment, Ino started pulling Hinata up the stairs, towards her room. Quickly she closed the door behind the pale girl, keeping Hinata trapped between the door and her body. They both knew why they were there together and Ino saw some shyness, but also eagerness in Hinata's eyes. Soon their lips were connected again, tongues sweeping through the other's mouth.

Slowly Ino started moving her hands down Hinata's body, stopping right at the hem of the pale blue t-shirt. She grabbed it between her fingers and started pulling it up, breaking the kiss so that she could completely take it off. Ino took a step back then, looking at Hinata's pale upper body, her chest heaving up and down with every breath the girl took. The most prominent thing of Hinata's body now were her big breasts. It shocked Ino how big they really were. That shirt had covered up a lot.

Without any hesitation Ino's hands went up again and slid to the back, unhooking Hinata's bra. Ino just needed to see more now and the sight of her breasts did not let her down. While her blue eyes were staring at the luscious breasts, Ino's hands went towards them, her fingers rolling around the already hardening nipples. The sudden cold air had caused it, but Ino gladly took advantage of that.

A soft moan left Hinata's lips, pulling Ino's gaze back towards her face. The pale eyes were now half lidded and her lips were parted slightly to let out soft puffs of air. The sight was so incredibly sexy to Ino that she grabbed the girl by the wrist and pulled her towards her bed. She almost threw Hinata on it and then crawled on top of her, leaning down to give her yet another kiss. Ino just couldn't get enough of her and her plump lips.

Shy hands started fumbling with Ino's dress. Luckily it was short and it had already crawled up to her waist, so Hinata had to put in little effort to actually pull off the dress. Ino broke the kiss and stared down at Hinata, seeing the pale girl smile slightly at her, a blush adorning her cheeks. As soon as the dress had left Ino's body, the shy hands reached up to her bare stomach, soft fingers caressing the naked skin up and down. It made Ino shiver, her arms almost giving in under the ticklish feeling.

Now that Ino was almost completely naked except for her bra and panties, she thought it now would be okay to take off Hinata's jeans. She fumbled with the button first, her fingers not working along at all, but the zipper part was easy. But damn those jeans were tight! She had to crawl down with it to actually get it off her feet, but what a sight it was from there… The only thing now still covered by lacy pink panties was the part Ino now wanted to touch the most.

In a swift move Ino first took off her own bra and panties, just to be done with that and then sneaked up towards Hinata's covered parts. Her fingers sneaked under the waistband and slowly started pulling it down, her blue eyes looking up at Hinata's with a naughty glint present in them.

'Special shave for a special day?' Ino asked surprised, a smile on her face as she looked down at the heart shaped form Hinata's pubic hair showed. Hinata only nodded, her cheeks getting redder by the second. Ino chuckled softly as she reached up again, placing her naked body softly on Hinata's. It felt so nice to have a warm body under hers again and it was even better that she was also so beautiful.

Ino gave Hinata a soft kiss on the lips before moving over to her neck, nipping at the soft pale skin, leaving love marks all over it. She wanted Hinata to remember who pleasured her so much on this special day.

Her lips moved lower again, reaching Hinata's breasts. Her lips closed around a perky nipple, softly sucking on it, her tongue rolling around the hardened nub. Soft moans left the plump lips again and this only encouraged Ino to carry on to the next breast, giving the nipple there the same treatment as the other.

When Ino thought her job there was done, she moved down some more, her tongue leaving a trail over Hinata's stomach and abdomen until she reached the little heart. She let her tongue follow the outline of it and when she reached the little pointy part at the bottom, Hinata's body shivered, anticipating what would come next. But then Ino's tongue moved up again, only leaving the thought of being touched.

A teasing smile formed on the blonde's lips, seeing the slightly annoyed look in the pale eyes. So impatient this little girl was, but that was okay. Ino did really want to touch her there, taste her. She opened Hinata's legs for her and settled in between them, giving her thighs a soft kiss, getting closer and closer to her prize.

The tip of her tongue peeked out of her mouth and she let it suddenly slide over Hinata's outer lips, giving no warning whatsoever. Hinata's hips bucked up, a shocked moan leaving her lips. A hand grabbed hold on Ino's long blond hair, pulling it out of its usual ponytail.

Ino groaned softly, letting the tip of her tongue slide between the wet folds now, a yank to the hair urging her on more. She gave a long lick and at the end gave Hinata's little nub a flick with her tongue, making pale hips buck up again.

Hinata tasted kind of sweet and it urged Ino on to do more to the pale girl. She brought her hands down on Hinata's hips, keeping her in place and closed her lips around Hinata's clit. First she let her tongue roll around the little nub, giving it a few flicks before starting to suck on it. The louder Hinata moaned, the harder Ino sucked. It was hard for Ino to actually keep Hinata's hips down, but she knew the more Hinata's hips moved, the closer she was.

One hand left Hinata's hips, slowly descending down between the pale legs. Ino let two fingers tease the sides of Hinata's lips and then let them both slightly dip inside of her. Ino immediately noticed how wet the girl was, turning her on even more. Without further warning the blonde slowly started pushing the two fingers in, making another shiver run down Hinata's spine. The fingers stung a little, but with the lips still teasing her clit, the two fingers were a welcoming feeling. It was just about all the girl could take and with one last moan, she came, head thrown back in the pillow and her fingers tightening in the blond hair.

Ino slowly pulled her fingers out of Hinata again and leaned up, staring deep into those pale eyes. She tried peeling the fingers out of her hair, but before she could really do it, Hinata pulled her up towards her by it and let their lips meet in a fierce kiss. Tongues battled and teeth clashed, making the kiss rather sloppy, but neither of the girls cared.

Hinata turned their roles around, getting slightly on top of Ino, but leaving enough room so she could reach every bit of skin she wanted to touch and how badly she wanted to touch. She let her hand slide down the thin body admiring every muscle she could feel moving under the soft skin. She squeezed Ino's breasts, giving them a different and rougher treatment than Ino had done to her, but Hinata had just waited so long for this opportunity and now it was finally there.

She just had to keep looking at that beautiful face with the bright eyes, the platinum blond hair and the soft pink lips that were just asking for a kiss. Hinata just wanted to see every emotion on Ino's face and that's why she stayed there, looking down at the blond girl.

Fingers started moving downwards again, moving from Ino's hip to her thigh, pushing it to the side slightly. Now Hinata had enough room to let her hand reach between Ino's legs. Ino was cleanly shaven, no hair in sight, as expected. It suited the girl really and it made Hinata's fingers slide down so much easier.

First it was only teasing, the fingers sliding over Ino's lips, back and forth, back and forth. The blue eyes flickered closed for a moment, but Ino couldn't keep them that way, needing to look back at Hinata. It was like she was mesmerized and even when the fingers slipped between her lips, her eyes stayed open, but it got harder and harder by the minute.

Pink lips parted and Ino started letting out breathy moans. Hinata wanted to hear more and louder sounds, so with her thumb she started teasing Ino's clit, her fingers still moving up and down between her wet folds. The movement was getting easier and easier with Ino getting wetter with every move Hinata made.

Hinata brought in a second hand, having something else planned for that one. One finger dipped into Ino, making the girl moan a little louder already and this pleased Hinata. She just wanted to see Ino pleasured and fully satisfied. So she pushed the finger in further, slowly moving it in and out. The blonde's hips started moving along a bit, but not too much still and the louder moans died down fast. It was time for the second finger to be added.

Ino screamed out her next moan, her hips bucking up to meet the two fingers. This already felt so much better. She started moving her hips up and down, meeting Hinata's fingers halfway. The thrusts first went slow, but as soon as Hinata's fingers curled in the right way, brushing against the right spot inside of Ino, the pace quickened. Ino just couldn't stop moving and Hinata felt encouraged by this to pick up the same pace.

Pale eyes were still watching every move that Ino's face made. The eyes were now half closed and seemed glazed over, so Hinata wasn't sure if Ino actually still saw her, but the thought was enough. Her cheeks were a blazing red, showing off just how turned on Ino was. Lips were always parted, letting moan after moan leave her. And then her long blond hair spread around her like a veil.

Hinata only had one trick up her sleeve and she hoped this would be enough to have the blonde as a screaming mess below her. As her one thumb kept playing with Ino's clit, the fingers of the same hand were still caressing the other lips and the other fingers were moving in and out of Ino, Hinata still had her thumb free. She let it slide down from her moving fingers to her other hole and let it slowly caress the puckered entrance. Hinata knew how many nerve endings there were and with the sounds Ino started making, she was doing the right thing.

Ino desperately tried to get a hold on something, clinging onto the headboard as if her life depended on it now. With a last few thrusts downwards, she screamed out her last moan, signalling she was completely spent. That's when she finally closed her eyes, letting herself come down from her high. Her whole body was shaking from exhaustion and she could barely feel Hinata getting off her and flopping down beside her.

When Ino finally did open her eyes to look at Hinata, she could see the moonlight shine down from the window upon the pale body. It made the black haired girl so beautiful, like she was barely there, a glimmer of Ino's imagination. Thankfully she was not as Ino let her hand slide over Hinata's cheek, making sure she really was real.

With a happy sigh Ino wiped the sweaty blond hair out of her face and a soft chuckle rippled from her lips. 'No one should be alone on Valentine's Day,' she said softly, repeating her words from earlier this evening.

'I'm just glad you finally noticed me and that made this day even more special for me,' Hinata commented softly, smiling slightly at Ino. When the blonde shot her a confused look, perfectly shaped eyebrow raised, Hinata continued talking. 'I've been watching you for quite some time and beg my cousin every week to go out at the same place you go in the hope you would notice me and you finally did.'

Ino leaned up, still very confused by this whole confession. 'But why didn't you just come talk to me?'

'Because I was afraid you would reject me and I didn't want to risk that. I just think you are so beautiful and I envy you so much. The confidence you have when you move around the dance floor is just so amazing. I haven't been able to take my eyes off you ever since the day I first saw you.'

Ino leaned closer to Hinata and kissed her softly again. 'Well, I noticed you now and I am not letting you go anymore,' she murmured against the plump lips. 'Happy Valentine, Hinata.'

'Happy Valentine, Ino.'

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think of this sweet and soft Valentine story!

And happy Valentine everyone;)


End file.
